1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to music machines of the commonly known "Juke Box" type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional juke boxes dispense two or more plays upon the deposit of one of more coins totalling a fixed amount. For example, a juke box may give two selections for 25 cents. However, such prior art machines do not have the "Bonus Feature" of the present invention.